


Surprises

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can be a surprising man. In response to the prompt "Those words weren't exactly expected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

He's always had the ability to leave her speechless. He's full of jokes and laughter and sometimes it seems like he can't take anything seriously. But then he'll turn around and invite her for a romantic dinner where everything's just perfect and the rest of the world seems far, far away.

Her friends warned her. She knows she'll never come first, that the sky will always be his greatest love. But then he takes her hands and looks into her eyes and stammers his way through words she never thought she'd hear. And the answer's always going to be yes.


End file.
